Nami's Real Reason on Coming Back
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: When Danny and Celia got married, Nami moved. Her only answer was that she finally wanted to leave. Now a couple years later, she comes back, only to see a child of the man she loved and his wife. I DON'T KNOW THE MAIN CHARACTERS REAL NAME! XD


**Here is a Harvest Moon AWOL one-shot. This is my sister's save file and she married Celia, but this not who I married. I married Nami, I love that one more than the other two. I also don't know the main character's real name so, I'll use her name, which is Danny.**

**Anyways, to get to the point, it's known that Nami will leave if you marry Celia or Muffy. Or Lumina in the special edition...Flora maybe? I don't know. I didn't play the special edition and all I know is that Lumina can be married in there, and I read somewhere that Flora can be married as well, but maybe that's another one. Anyways, to the point, Nami is known to come back later on. R&R**

**The real reason for coming back.**

Danny was waking from his sleep, it was 7:00 am in the morning, the same time Celia gets up. Danny got up from bed, with Celia rising up after him. After she sat up, she straightened her hair, and put her bandana on. "Good morning, Dan-Dan" she greeted with her eyes closed and a smile across her face. Danny greeted back at her as well, and turned to the door. "I'll be back at breakfast, just gonna tend to the livestock and field" He replied before walking out. Celia gave a nod and proceeded to the kitchen after waking their son.

Danny stared at the skies, his eyes filled with unhappiness. He wanted happiness, and Celia was making him happy and all, but...something is missing...or someone, He thoughted of a face, but couldn't visualize it perfectly, he snapped back into reality when a bellow from a cow wanted food and milking and a crow of a chicken wanted food too. He headed to the chicken coop and slowly laid out the chicken feed and grabbed the eggs. He then headed out into the barn and milked the cows and brushed the horse and sheep, before putting them outside. He then looked at his three fields, the big one bearing trees that no longer needed watering, but not old enough to bear fruit yet. The small one was recently placed with seeds that grew in the fall, and headed over their to water them. He then looked at the smallest field, which had vegetables ready to be pulled out. He grabbed them all out and replaced them with the same seeds again. After watering he looked at his watch, it was 10:00 am, Celia's delicious breakfast was finished, he smelled the aroma of it and his mouth started to water. He headed towards the door, and their son came walking out. "Hello, Daddy!" He shouted with glee, his eyes closed and a huge smile across his face, just like his mother. Danny went down on his knees, "And where are you going?" He asked, his voice hiding his emotions that showed nothing, but false happiness. "I finished breakfast, and Mommy told me that I could go play with the animals" He answered with the same expression across his face. Danny gave a bigger smile, "Well, don't anger them, don't want to get hurt now, do we?" He answered back, giving his son a pat on his head. "Don't worry Daddy, I'm extra careful with animals" He replied back, his expression going to normal and started to head towards the chicken. Danny gave a last look at his son taking off and took off to go inside and eat his wife's food.

He went into the kitchen and looked at his wife sitting on the table, still eating her breakfast. He then looked at his food. "Oh, hello, your food is waiting for you." She motioned him to sit across from her at the food she made for him. It was eggs, but even Celia had the cooking ability to make even simple eggs taste like the food Van really likes to eat. Danny then sat down on the chair and grabbed the fork and knife, and started to cut his eggs, just like he liked it. The eggs cooked, but the yolk still running. He placed the food in his mouth and chewed it down. "Do you like it?" Celia asked before placing her food in her mouth. Danny gave a nod, "As good as always" He answered with truth, but even Celia could notice that he wasn't as happy as he pretended to be. "You know, Danny, I always wondered, we've been married for a long time, but I've noticed something" She stated, after swallowing his food, Danny only looked up at her, still eating away. "Something is bothering you, I can tell. Your not as happy as you seem, is ther anything I can do to help?" She asked her life mate. "There is nothing you can do, I'm happy, that's all that counts is it?" He answered back, swallowing the latest bit he chewed. Celia only gave a nod, and continued to eat. She could tell that was a lie, he wasn't happy, he's only as happy as he could be, but still left a void in his heart, that prevented true happiness from entering.

It was 1:00 pm now, Danny finished his lunch as well as his breakfast and heading towards the door. "I'll be back supper, gonna go help Carter with his dig for a while" He replied in which Celia only gave a slow nod, "Something is missing, he's not as happy as he say he is" She replied to herself, this made her frown a little, but turned upside down when her son came asking to be picked up, in which she did so. "Why is daddy sad?" He asked, he frowned as well. "He's not sad, just tired and depressed, you know how hard it is to farm" She lied to her own son, but she didn't want Danny's unhappiness to affect their son's future.

Danny crossed the bridge, looking at Celia's old home. Although Marlin gotten over Celia, he still didn't really like Danny for marrying her, but as long as she was happy, he didn't care. Danny gave a wave at him, before proceeding to the archaelogist diggin site. "That's not true happiness, wonder what's bothering him?" Marlin thoughted to himself, going back to work on his hybrid vegetables. Danny arrived at the site, Flora coming out of the tent, "Oh, hello Danny. Carter's in the digging site, if that's what you're here for" She replied, her purple eyes staring into his brown ones as if it was penetrating inside of him, seeing his very thoughts. "Okay, thanks" He answered back before heading into the digging site. "Those eyes...they're filled with unhappiness and despair, that's not like him, before they used to be filled with happiness, but couple years later, they're not so...bright anymore" She thoughted to herself

They dug until 5:00 pm, but at 4:30 Carter asked something. "Danny" He asked, which caused Danny to look at him. "What's wrong? Your not so...filled with energy like before" He stated looking carefully at him. "No, nothing's wrong" He replied backed, but even Carter could tell something was missing, or someone. Carter smirked, "You miss Nami, don't you?" He asked, which caused Danny to hit himself with the tool Carter gave him. "No...I don't" He answered falsely, but this caused the archaelogist to cross his arms and close his eyes. "Whatever you say" was all he could say, before continuing to look at the digs. "It's 5:00 pm, time to call it quits" Carter replied, walking out. After Danny handed over the rare objects he found. He began to go back. "Nami used to love those fossils" Carter replied, which caused Danny to trip. "I don't miss Nami, I'm married, so now I don't have a reason to miss her. All I miss from her is her friendship" He snapped back, before turning around, nearly bumping into Marlin who was heading towards Carter. "Sorry" was all Danny could say, he was frusterated, so he headed towards the bar. Marlin on the other hand, caught up with Carter, and Flora came out of the tent. They stood in a line watching Danny walked away. "Is it Nami?" Flora asked quietly, not wanting Danny to hear her. "Could be" Carter answered back, crossing his arms. Marlin rose his hand to his chin, with his arm as support. "So his marriage to Celia was only false happiness. Maybe..." He replied before thinking. Carter shook his head. "There is nothing we can do. This is something he has to handle himself" This caused Marlin to react, but decided against. "Suppose your right" He replied instead.

It was 5:30 pm. Danny was heading towards the bar in a rage, because of the incidents of Carter. He noticed Tim and Ruby standing outside the inn, looking at the road that connects this town with Mineral Town. "Waiting for someone?" He asked, standing across from them. "Nami's coming back!" Tim shouted with glee. "Oh, how I missed her" Ruby added, her hands on her chest. If they opened their eyes, Danny could see that they were crying with joy, of course this also made Danny jump for joy mentally, but didn't do it physically, instead he turned towards them. "Really?" He asked, not showing that he actually cared. Instead the voice just showed like he forgot about her. "Surely you didn't forget Nami?" Tim asked turning towards Danny. "How could you forget that sweet girl?" Ruby asked, turning towards him as well. "No, I didn't forget, but I'll be suprised if other people did, since she's quiet and all" He answered, Tim and Ruby understanded that people would forget about her, since she was quiet. "I see her!" Tim shouted, seeing a red-head coming into town. "Oh, I missed her" Ruby shouted seeing her coming. Nami, indeed arrived. She greeted Tim and Ruby, acting as if she didn't see Danny. "Hello Tim, hello Ruby" She greeted in her usual quiet voice. "We missed you" Tim replied, "You don't know how happy we are that you decided to come back" Ruby stated with glee. "I missed your cooking" Nami added, although she did show that she was gonna be staying for a while. She then turned to look at Danny. Danny only looked back in his usual eyes. Both showed despair and unhappiness. "Hello Danny" She greeted him like she didn't care, Danny only nodded, "_Missed your voice_" Danny thoughted. "So, what did you cook?" Nami asked Ruby, who lead her inside, and babbled away. Danny then headed towards the bar and got a drink. His eyes was now filled up with a little happiness. So no one else bother to ask him those questions. After paying for his drink, then headed home since he promised that he would be back for supper.

He walked into his house. Celia finished cooking and setted everything for eating. They sat and started eating. "So, Danny...found anything interesting?" She asked, since she knew that he was digging. "Old civilization stuff that Carter needed for research" he replied, more happy then ever. "Anything else happen today?" She asked, still cutting her food. "Just Nami came back" He answered more happily then ever. "Daddy? Who's Nami?" Their son asked, eating something more softer for him. "Just an old friend" He answered back, "She used to live at the Inn, but moved after me and mommy got...married" He cut himself off a little, but didn't show anything unusual. "Why did she move?" He continued asking. "I don't know, she did say she intended to move earlier, but Ruby's cooking kept her staying" He replied. "Eat your food" He added. Celia started to see this, Danny missed Nami, this marriage was false happiness. Celia wanted to believe this, but couldn't. Maybe he just needed to see her, now he'll start being happy.

After supper, it was now 7:00 pm. "I'm going for my night stroll, I'll be back in an hour" He stated. "Okay" Celia replied, looking out the window, hoping he'll be alright. Danny headed towards the Goddess Lake, he stared at the spring. In sadness and happiness. "So your here" A familiar voice replied. Danny looked at the source of the voice, seeing it was Nami. "What are you doing here?" He asked, actually they both already knew what she was there for. "To see you, of course" Nami answered back and walked towards him staying a relative distance away. "Heh, guess that's why you came back. Not for Ruby's cooking" He fitted the puzzles together. "Yeah, just missed seeing you, couldn't sleep for a while, so I came back to see you" She scratched the back of her head. "How's your son and Celia?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "They're fine, they make me happy" He answered half truthfully. Nami shooked your head. "Or maybe as happy as you pretend to be" She stated, and turned away. "True, I thought they would make me as happy as a man can be, but they only fill half of it. But still, It's better than being unhappy for life" He answered back, turning away from her too. "I'm engaged" She replied back. "Is that so?" He asked back. "A man I met in my travels, we wed in a month, but like you, he only makes me as happy as I pretend to be" She explained, turning slightly, moving her arms a little. "So we're both destined to live only a half-happy life" Danny stated, turning around to face her. "So it seems" Nami replied back, turning back again, facing way from him. "...I missed you" Danny replied, Nami only nodded, since he already knew she missed him as well. "I know, I heard a lot from you from others. After I moved, I heard from Takakura that you weren't exactly as happy as before" She explained. "Heh, is that so? But tell me, why did you move?" He asked, after hearing that Takakura noticed his work was slowed down after her move. "No reason really. Didn't think there would be a future for us. So I moved after it proved that there is no longer a future, besides I've been hear longer than I intended to be" She explained and turned back towards him to face him. She moved in and hugged him. "So...that was the real reason of your move?" He asked, returning the hug. She nodded in his shoulders. "But now. There is no future for us, cheating is not an option, divorcing is a cowards way out" Nami pointed out. "Yeah, I'm married, and your engage. Funny how life plays out, suppose that shows that we should move on with our lives" He pointed out as well, which Nami only nodded. "Well, I gotta go now, Celia will be wondering of me now" Danny added and walked off. Nami only nodded yet again, and looked at the spring. Her reflection showed sadness and a tear dropped into the spring. Danny had a tear in his eye as well, and wiped it away.

"How sad" Flora replied across from the lake, where both Carter and Marlin had bionculars. "So...his marriage to Celia really is false happiness" Marlin replied removing the device from his eye. "So it seems, too bad we couldn't hear what they were saying" Carter then got up. They were hiding inside the tent, so they won't be spotted. "Guess again?" A mysterious voice replied, which turned out to be Daryl with some sort of megaphone device. "What are you doing? Do you know it's rude to eavesdrop on people?" Flora shouted quietly. "Poor choice of words" Daryl replied towards Flora, who only flinched. "But I have this thing. I heard every word" He added. "Well, don't stand there being crazy, come in" Carter replied, and all four went inside the tent, making it crowded. After they heard the tape, Flora only gasped in tears, "That's so romantic" Of course, who knows what she really was thinking? "So Nami is now engaged" Carter replied, and looked at Flora who was losted in her own world. "That's so sad" was all she could say. "So Nami's return was only to see Danny, who was the source that he was unhappy" Marlin fitted the pieces of the puzzle. "That's so romantic". "As much as we want to help, there is nothing we can do, they got to go with their lives of unhappiness" Daryl stated. "That's so sad". "How true, we can only see how this plays out" Carter stated, "How romantic". "-whistle- You can stop that now" Carter snapped at Flora who came back to reality. "Sorry", was all she could say. "Anyways, we gotta go on with our own" He added and Marlin and Carter got out of the tent after saying goodnight

**So there's my one-shot. Who knows? This might turn into a series. But I'll see how this goes out first. I made this story up. Beginning with my sisters save file. Dan-dan is what my sister put for Celia to say as a nickname. Forgot what she named her son. She did come back into her save file. But that's all I borrowed. Danny is actually happy with Celia. Nami really did miss Ruby's cooking. I also don't know the real name of the character, so call it OCxNami. Remember to Review, all an author needs to become better is criticizing. Bad or Good.**

**Sad songs I listened to when writing this**

**An Aeon's Lament = Fan Made**

**Fallen Leaves = Star Ocean 3 OST**

**O' Stormy Night = Hellsing or Fan Made **

**Your my One Winged Angel = Platinum Dragon17. He's still small time, so his songs are available on ITunes**

**Trail of Broken Hearts = Dragonforce. Dolphin Noises in there**

**Starfire = Dragonforce**

**Say Goodnight = Bullet for my Valentine**


End file.
